Qui Tollis Peccata Mundi, Dona Eis Requiem
by Iorhael
Summary: Zachariah gets Dean. But a surprise that comes next is for the both of them. AN: Can be spoiler to 5.10 - AU, based on the promo vids - but not really. Totally the result of my imagination. Title and lines are taken from the song Pie Jesu.


Title: Qui Tollis Peccata Mundi, Dona Eis Requiem  
Fandom: Supernatural FPS  
Characters: Dean, Zachariah, Lucifer, Sam, Castiel, other nameless angels  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Zachariah gets Dean. But a surprise that comes next is for the both of them.  
AN: Can be spoiler to 5.10 (based on the promo vids) but not really. Totally the result of my imagination. Title and lines are taken from the song _Pie Jesu_.

A sound of ruffled clothes, a catch of a breath, a soft thump of bodies knocked into each other, and

"Son of a bitch," Dean mutters low, realizing belatedly that his arms are no longer free and he is wrenched back into someone's chest. "Let. Me. Go."

But the man capturing him won't budge and soon another man looms over Dean and his breath quickens.

"Zach."

"Got you now, boy. And we'll take you."

From the corner of his eye, Dean sees how another of the sons of bitches has grabbed hold of Sam, who cries out his name. Zach doesn't spare him an iota of attention. He reaches out and – _zaps_. Dean goes limp in the hands of his captor.

"No! Dean!" Sam staggers forward, unrestrained, bellowing in despair as he realizes he's been left alone. The angels have taken Dean.

#####

When Dean comes to, he finds himself sitting gagged and tied up in a dark warehouse. The two men in black suit that have seized him and Sam are standing on guard behind his ultimate nemesis, Zachariah.

"Awake now, son? Ready for your deliverance?"

Dean can only glare at him. He can neither speak thanks to the duct tape over his mouth, nor can he move as he is bound so tightly around his chest. Even breathing requires extra effort. Dean is irritated with himself at the desperate noises he's making. Zachariah sneers at his distress.

"Relax, Dean. All you have to do is sit and close your eyes. My partner will be here soon with Michael and you'll be liberated. You don't have to think about the apocalypse or Sam anymore. Everything will be taken care of."

Dean's breathing is getting heavier as he writhes in his chair. This shouldn't be happening.

A man walks in from behind the two lesser angels. He's of medium height and has light brown hair and stubbles on his face. He looks at Dean with something like pity and compassion in his eyes.

"Hi, Dean."

Zachariah and his entourage have yet to see him and they whirl around in shock as they heard the man greet Dean.

"You…"

Dean frowns, looking back and forth between the man and Zachariah. _What's going on here?_

The man turns slowly at Zachariah, smiling gently.

"Yes, it is I, Zachariah."

"What are you doing here? How can you—"

The man raises his hand. "Silence. Go back to the pit where you belong."

Bright light blinds Dean and with a long shriek the three angels vanish through a vortex. Dean gasps when the man turns his attention to him. He can do nothing more than push back. The man yanks the duct tape but leaves the ropes securing him. He leans into Dean's face.

"Wonder why those scum need worldly things to restrain you."

"W-who are you?" Dean stammers.

The man tilts his head sideways.

"Dean. I can't have Sam yet. I hope I will soon, now that I have you."

Dean feels blood draining from his face as he realizes who he is facing now. _Lucifer_.

"Screw you." He strains against his bonds, eyes never leaving the devil.

"No. Screw _you_." Lucifer lays a hand on the side of Dean's head.

Dean makes a vain attempt to shake off the sizzling heat that starts to gush into his brain.

"You can't fight it, Dean. Just tell me. Where is Sam?"

His eyes begin to roll in their sockets. Dean thrashes hard, trying to stay conscious.

"Go… to hell…"

"You know I won't do that, Dean."

Dean thinks his skin is fried now.

"Dean…"

"I don't—"

Shadows creep from the edges of his eyes, and Dean doesn't know anything anymore.

#####

_Pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem_

Agnus Dei  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem

Lids fluttering weakly, a small moan, and Dean's eyes blink open.

"Thank God you're alive. Dean—"

Dean moves a little to the side, taking in the sight of Sam kneeling next to his own stretched-out form. Sam's eyes are red and swollen from tears.

"Sam?"

"He took you, Dean. And almost killed you. Lucky Castiel and I managed to track you down."

"I can't- Who?" Dean reaches out a hand and Sam helps him up.

"Lucifer. Castiel had to drag you away because there's no way he can beat him."

"Lucifer? I met Lucifer?"

Sam sighs.

"Sorry, I forgot. Castiel did promise you won't remember a thing about what has happened. He said it'd be better that way."

Dean begins to get to his feet but his knees just give. He has to accept the fact that he needs his brother's help, who then half carries him to the Impala.

Closing his eyes as dizziness threatens to overwhelm him, Dean leans back into the passenger seat. He rasps, "I don't know, Sam. There is nothing better or worse about this. I wish those angels would just get the hell away."

#####

_Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu  
Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem  
Dona eis requiem  
Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu  
Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu,  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem  
Dona eis requiem  
Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei  
Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem  
Dona eis requiem  
Sempiternum sempiternum,  
Requiem_

Lord, have mercy  
Lord, have mercy  
You who take away the sins of the world  
Grant them peace  
Grant them peace  
Lord, have mercy  
Lord, have mercy  
You who take away the sins of the world  
Grant them peace  
Grant them peace  
Lamb of God, Lamb of God  
Lamb of God, Lamb of God  
You who take away the sins of the world  
Grant them peace  
Grant them peace  
Everlasting everlasting  
Peace


End file.
